Unit 15 Part 2: New Arrivals
by Danielle Christine
Summary: Finally, Rick and the rest of the group are safe within the confines of Home Unit 15. But when Beth shows up with a group of survivors, saying that they are good people, all is not as it seems. (A/N: You should probably read Unit 15 before reading this story so you can follow. This story is Richonne, Bethyl and OC based, while still keeping tabs on our other beloved characters.)
1. The Moment the Hood Came Off

**A/N: Here it is, guys. Don't forget to let me know what you think about the cover art? Took me a lot of editing to get it _just right_. Whatcha think? :)**

"It is with great sadness, that I announce the passing of our beloved Supreme President, Alan Johnson. President Johnson passed away, surrounded by loved ones, in his sleep last night, after a long battle with cancer…," Daryl stood in the back of the room, his arms crossed against his chest, not listening to Stephanie's announcement. He knew what she was going to say anyway. He'd already talked to Rick about it. Then again, he hadn't really been paying attention to that conversation either. How could he?

Daryl kept replaying the shocking moment he had encountered earlier in the day. The moment he saw Beth slide gracefully off of the back of that horse, and pull back her hood to reveal the face he'd been dreaming about for almost a year. Still couldn't believe it had happened. He didn't know how to react. What to do. Must've been why he'd been such an ass. Or at least he thought he was an ass. Hell, he didn't know what he was thinking, or what he was doing since the moment the hood came off.

He said her name, or at least he thought he said her name. She took a step toward him, looking almost confused. He could only imagine what she thought, seeing him standing there, dressed in uniform blues, clear of walker blood and weeks worth of grime.

She looked different to him, too. She looked older, mature. Her hair was no longer braided messily to the side, and she appeared to stand taller then he remembered. But she was still Beth. Still beautiful.

Daryl was in shock. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He was still trying to convince himself that this was real, and she was there, and she wouldn't be whisked away in another gust of wind.

"Darryl?," she whispered, apparently as stunned as he was. When Beth slowly reached out to touch his shoulder, he jerked back, avoiding her touch all together. She put her hand back to her side quickly.

"I'm gonna go get Rick," was all he said, before he turned around and walked back into the building, leaving her standing there wondering what the hell had just happened.

Daryl was wondering the same thing as he hurried through the main lobby and toward the elevators so that he could find Rick and the others. Once the doors closed behind him, he practically fell against the side of the elevator, rubbing his hands over his face and then angrily punching the wall.

He should've brought her with him. He should've said something to her. Something other then _I'm gonna go get Rick. _Hi, maybe? Hell, he didn't know. But something..

The whole day had passed without them speaking and now he was standing there, staring at the back of her head. She sat with Maggie and Glenn, and a few people he didn't really recognize.

He'd kept an eye on her for most of the day, hiding out in the shadows, still trying to get the vision of her there to register into his brain. But he wouldn't go up to her. He thought about it, but his body wouldn't make the move.

He didn't know what to say to her, but there were so many things _he wanted _to say. He wanted her to know that he looked for her. He wanted to tell her that she had been right. He had missed the hell out of her. He wanted to know where she was. He wanted to hear her tell him that it was all okay, and that _she _was okay. But he couldn't bring himself to confront her.

He guessed he'd have to figure it out soon, though, because as soon as the lights came back on and Stephanie signed off, he watched as Beth stood up, and headed straight toward him.

* * *

><p>"I don't know how to tell her," Rick said to Michonne as they walked through the 16th floor on their way up to their suite. It was a ritual that Stephanie had developed, walking through the entire Unit on her way up to rest. She told him he didn't have to do it if he didn't want to, but he did it anyway.<p>

"Rip off the bandaid, Rick," Michonne said as she nodded to a woman in passing. "You've already got the poor woman wondering why you requested to speak with her so late at night. You've just got to tell her, and get it over with."

"But she just lost Johnson, and she's happy with Vincent. She's just settlin' into this monstrous role as Supreme President, and I feel like an asshole for bringin' the walls crashin' down on her like that."

"Trust me. She'd much rather you just tell her now and let her face it. This is definitely not something you can keep from her." Rick was silent for a minute. "Not to bring up the past or anything," Michonne treaded carefully. "But something kind of similar to this happened to you, didn't it? Shane and Lori?" Rick looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Michonne shrugged briefly.

" So you've been in Ians shoes. He needs to know his wife is alright. It's probably haunted him since he lost her. And Stephanie told me how much she loved her husband. It sucks for Vincent. He's a good guy, but Ian's her _husband_, Rick. And Ian's _Vincents_ best friend. They need to know he's alive, and they need to know it as soon as humanly possible because telling them is the right thing to do."

Rick lowered his head, remembering that _his_ similar situation didn't end well for any of them.

"I know you're right," he said softly, taking Michonnes hand as they turned the corner. "I know she needs to know. I just hate bein' the one to hurt her, is all."

"Who's to say it's gonna hurt?," Michonne asked softly, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Rick didn't respond, just smiled sadly at her. He knew it was going to hurt. It was going to hurt all three of them. But there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

><p>"Hi," Beth said shyly as she walked up to him. The room was clearing around them, and Daryl seemed to be looking everywhere but at her. Some people were clutching tissues and being consoled by loved ones, the Presidents death obviously effecting them. Others ushered their children through the doors and up to bed.<p>

Beth looked behind her, trying to see what he was looking at that was so damned important. All she saw were a bunch of unfamiliar faces, sprinkled with a few faces she thought she would never see again.

"Daryl," she said trying to get his attention. "I said hi."

Daryl looked at her then, fleetingly, before he continued to half-heartedly scan the room.

"Hey," he responded. Beth narrowed her eyes at him, his indifference angering her. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"You know what?," she stated firmly, almost yelling at him, which brought his eyes back to her face. She looked into his eyes and thought she saw something new in the way he was looking at her. Fear maybe. Disbelief? She wasn't sure. But the look stopped the angry tirade she was preparing to unleash on him.

"Ugh!," she stated, throwing her hands up. "Never mind. I'll see you around," she said, turning quickly and walking toward an unfamiliar man whom she was sitting with during the Presidential Address.

'_Damn it'_, Daryl scolded himself, '_Was definitely an ass that time.' _

* * *

><p>"What's going on, Rick?," Stephanie asked as she sat at her desk. She had been stationed at the Texas Unit, 11, for a little over a month, ever since Johnson's health took a quick decline for the worse. She would be leaving there soon, scheduled to travel over to South America and do a tour of the Units there. "I have to admit, this little impromptu video chat has definitely gotten the best of my curiosity. Everything going okay at 15?," she asked as she leaned forward on her elbows.<p>

Rick ran a hand through his hair, deciding it was probably better that he just get it over with.

"We got a group of survivors this morning," he stated. "Twenty of them." Stephanie smiled.

"That's great," she said cheerfully. "It's always a good thing when people find us." Rick nodded, agreeing.

"One of them asked about you," Rick continued, earning him a confused look.

"I'm sure they did, my name's still on the posters. Just tell them that you're in charge now and I'm sure they'll under…"

"No, Stephanie," Rick interrupted. "Someone asked about Stephanie Malone, not President Malone," he said, trying to make it clear.

"Who, Rick? Why are you acting so…I dunno…Weird…," she continued, still holding on to a small smile. Stephanie watched as Rick waved a hand, indicating someone come to the front of the small camera.

Rick watched as the color drained from Stephanie's face, and a hand covered her mouth.

"Hello, beautiful," Ian said, smiling at her through the screen. Stephanie sat, silently staring at her husband, completely awestruck, as the tears ran down her face.

**A/N: So we're back to it, people. How'd it go? Don't be mad at Daryl. You have to remember that losing Beth had been the hardest thing he had ever dealt with, and the idea that she was out there somewhere ate at him every day. Or night, I should say, with his nightmares and all. It's going to take a bit for things to progress for them. Daryls not the proclamation of love type, if ya know what I mean. And who knows what Beth's like these days. A lot happened to her, which you will learn about later…**

**The ideas are coming… But don't forget to let me know what you'd like to see happen, and I'll see if I can work it in there somewhere. Make sure you review guys! You know how much I love em! ;)**

**ANNNNDDDDD… G'nite.**


	2. Maybe it Means Something

Beth couldn't sleep. She was finally in a bed, had a pillow and blankets to keep her warm, but she still couldn't get her eyes to stay closed. It had all been so much, so unexpected, and so completely overwhelming. She lay there, straining to keep her eyes shut, and replay the days events in her mind.

Daryl had stood in front of her, strangely dressed in what appeared to be an officers garb, staring at her as if he was seeing a ghost. She was sure she had a similar expression on her own face. When they had gotten to Washington, she never expected this. Beth never thought she would see any of her family again. But there he was, and so was she, and it was amazing and startling all at the same time.

She reached out to him without even thinking about it, and couldn't help the immense hurt she felt when he rejected her.

Beth wasn't sure why she tried to touch him. Maybe she just wanted to be sure that he was really there, and not just the product of another nightmare. She'd been having those a lot lately, and Daryl always seemed to be there. He would search for her, she'd hear him calling out to her, and as soon as he found her, she was swept away without ever being able to reach him. She had other nightmares, too, but _those_ were the worst.

"I'm gonna go find Rick," he said briskly before turning around, leaving her standing there with her mouth half open, unsure as to what was happening. Her group came up behind her slowly.

"Who was that?," her closest friend, Teddy, asked as he came up to her side. Beth turned to him, trying to smile.

"That's just an old friend of mine. I think we're gonna be just fine here," she said to him, hoping it was the truth. The rest of the group gathered around her. "It's gonna be okay," she said addressing all of them now.

Abraham hopped down from his post and crossed over to them. He could've sent another soldier, and probably would've if seeing Daryl so mussed up didn't spark his curiosity. He walked toward Beth and extended his hand to her.

"Mornin' Miss," he said as they shook hands. "Welcome to Home Unit 15. I'm Abraham Ford," he said, waiting for a name in response.

"Beth Greene," she responded, which immediately eased his inquisitiveness. Abraham smiled at her.

"Well hot damn, little one. You're going to make a lot of people real happy." In all the mixed thoughts she was having, she was ashamed of the fact that she hadn't thought of it sooner.

"Maggie?," she asked, suddenly more hopeful then she'd been in months. Abraham nodded his head.

"Maggie. Glenn. Carol. Rick. Carl. Judith. Michonne. And you've seen Daryl already. I actually arrived here with them, and I'm sure a lot has happened since you last seen em'…" Abraham continued talking to her, like he'd known Beth for years. She couldn't listen anymore. Her head was spinning, and her ears were ringing and the next thing she knew, Abrahams face disappeared and all Beth could see was black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She could hear the voices above her, but she couldn't see them. Her eyes were open, right? No. Wait. They weren't. Beth fought with the back of her eyes until she could vaguely see the light.

"She's waking up," she could hear Maggie say excitedly.

"Everyone give her some space," Another voice said, one she didn't recognize. Manuela Vasquez stood next to her and took her wrist in her hand, checking her pulse to the beat of her watch. Beths eyes flitted open, making out only the shapes of the people in the room before the whole scene became clear. She was in some sort of doctors office? And she was surrounded by familiar faces, and one friendly new one.

"Beth, I'm right here," Maggie said again, coming up to her side and taking her hand.

"Maggie?," she replied.

"Yeah, honey. It's me," she said, crying happy tears. "I never thought I'd see you again. When Daryl told us what happened, how he tried to find you and couldn't, I thought…" Maggie shook her head. "Doesn't matter. You're here. And we're together again."

Beth looked around the room, seeing Rick, Carol, Michonne, Glenn, and of course, Maggie. But Daryl wasn't there. Why wasn't he there? Beth sat up, her head spinning a little.

"Lay back down, you're not well," Maggie said as she held on to her shoulders. Beth smiled at her reassuringly and took a deep breath and she threw her legs over the side of the gurney.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "I have to get to my people. They're probably freaking out right now."

"_We're_ you're people, Beth," Maggie said in a hurt tone.

"No," Beth said, taking Maggies hand. "_You're_ my family. _They're_ my people."

"I'll let them know you're okay. Give you guys a few to get reacquainted," the new face said with a smile.

"They've been taken up to Conference room A." Rick said to Manuela, who nodded her understanding and headed upstairs toward the meeting room.

When Manuela left the room, the five of them took turns hugging Beth, each of them happy to see her.

"What is this place?," Beth asked looking between them all.

"I'll tell you all about it," Rick said. "But first, I need you to tell me about the group you came with."

"They're good people, Rick," Beth said firmly. Rick was slightly taken aback at the force in which she spoke those words. Beth could see it.

She supposed he wouldn't be used to her the way she was now. None of them would. Scared, innocent Beth was long gone, and this new Beth was older, stronger and more confident in herself and in who she was then any of them could've imagined. She'd seen and done a lot in the year or so they were separated.

"Who's their leader?," he asked. Beth smiled at them all.

"Me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Listen," Beth said to her group as they waited in the conference for Rick. She had gone up to them as quickly as she could, Maggie promising that she'd be waiting for her on her next stop in the Unit. "These people here…They're good people. They're my family, and I expect you all to treat them with the respect they deserve. This is a safe place, and this is our new home."

"Don't know why we're listening to ya," came a gruff reply. Jasper had been a pain in Beth's neck since the moment they found him trapped on the top of a building that had been over come with walkers. "Ya ain't no boss a mine. Gotta git respect to earn it."

"Shut it, Jasper," came Teddy's protective voice. "Swear we should've used you for walker bait."

"I should kick yer ass jus' for sayin' it," Jasper said angrily pounding the table.

"If it weren't for Beth none of us would be sitting here. If anyone's deserved your respect, it's her," Ian's voice rang out.

"That's enough, ya'll," Beth said sternly. "When Rick walks in here, I expect ya'll to be on your best behavior. Especially you Jasper," she said narrowing her eyes at him. He angrily crossed his arms across his chest, mumbling.

Rick walked in the room, followed by a trail of people who carried different trays of food. They set them in the center of the long table and filed out of the room quickly.

"Welcome to Home Unit 15," Rick began. "I'm Unit President Rick Grimes, and I'm happy that you're here. I bet ya'll are hungry. Help yourselves."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had spent the remainder of the day making sure her people were settled, and then Maggie had given her a tour of the Unit.

She sat with Maggie while Supreme President Malone spoke about the loss of a man Beth had never heard of, and she could feel Daryls eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. She turned slightly to the side, briefly seeing him standing back there, and tried to calm the quick patter of her heart.

Beth had went to talk to him after. She'd thought about him every day since they were separated, and she needed to hear him say that he thought about her, too. Maggie said he had looked for her after she was taken. That had to mean something, right? But when he dismissed her so easily, almost acting as if she was a nuisance instead of a friend, she thought maybe it wasn't the case. But then the way he looked at her…

Beth hadn't been able to stop thinking about it since. Could be the reason her eyes refused to shut for the night. Once again, Daryl Dixon had her tossing and turning, and this time it wasn't even just because of the dreams. She sighed a frustrated sigh as she threw the blankets off her bed and slipped on her boots, deciding some fresh air would do her good.

The Unit was quiet as she made her way down the elevator and out the front door. She could see some soldiers patrolling the gates, but they seemed to pay her no attention, so she wandered down to where Maggie showed her the horses were kept. Beth walked into the stable and up to her mare, who was restlessly pacing in her enclosure.

"Hey, Dixie," she said as she walked up to the mare and ran her hands down her neck. The horse nuzzled into her touch. "I missed ya, too, girl." She said softly. "Mind if I sleep in here with you tonight?," she asked as she planted a small kiss on the horses cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl had followed her quietly. He'd been staring at her bedroom door from around the corner, still not quite believing that she was in there. Beth surprised him by coming from the room and heading toward the elevator. Daryl took the stairs, three at a time, so that he could meet her on the bottom floor without being noticed by her.

He was surprised when he saw her head toward the stable, but then he remembered the horse she'd ridden up on and it all make sense. He watched from around the corner of the wooden door, and felt himself smirk at the name she'd given the mare. Dixie. Maybe it was just a coincidence. But maybe it meant something.

It took awhile, but Daryl finally worked up the nerve, and headed toward the stall she was in. Peaking over the wooden gate, he saw he'd missed his chance for the night. Because snuggled in the collection of hay in the corner, lay Beth sleeping soundly.

**A/N: So lets see.. Here's what we learned today. Beth is different. But the same. She's the leader of the group she arrived with. Eventually, we will discover how that happened. Beth and Daryl are also having the same dreams about each other. Or at least similar ones. Gotta mean something, right? This chapter was mostly just Beths memories of the day. We got to see her reunite with her family, or at least most of them, sans Carl and Judith. I will put them somewhere in the next Beth chapter for sure. **

**Coming up: The next chapter will probably be Stephanie based, and will be a little bit shorter. Hopefully tomorrow? I work the next four days in a row so I'm gonna squeeze it some writing where I can. Don't forget to follow and review! Have a great day, ya'll!**


	3. You're Not her, are you?

"How is this possible?," Stephanie asked as she stared at her husband; her husband who she believed was long dead. "Vincent said…I just thought… Ian?," she asked, squinting through the camera lens, trying to wrap her head around the idea that he was there.

Ian smiled at her reassuringly, gently placing his hand on the screen that showed her face; a face he had thought he'd never see again.

"It's me, Steph."

"But how?," she responded. "Vince said you were bitten..."

Ian hung his head, the mention of Vincent angering him.

"I wasn't bitten…I'll tell you everything, if you've got the time.."

"Are you kidding me? I'll make time." He nodded, and then he began his story.

"So I'm sure you remember the day it happened. Vince and I were searching for supplies, right after the world had gone to shit…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How's she holding up?," Vincent asked his best friend Ian as they quickly maneuvered toward the nearest grocery store. They had been locked in Stephanie and Ian's apartment for a little over a month, and the supplies they had dwindled to almost nonexistent.

"She's doing great, considering," Ian replied as he peaked around a corner, being sure that it was safe passage.

"She hasn't been talking too much. It's kind of hard to tell what's going on in her head." Ian laughed.

"Tell me about it," he said as they spotted the store front. It had been looted pretty thoroughly, but the guys figured there was probably something left. Candy bars. Chips. Anything, really, would be better then the current nothing they had.

They had heard a grumbled message of a safe house through the static of an old radio. It was opening in DC, and they knew there was no way they would be able to get there without some sort of food to bring on their journey. Would be at least two days walk if they couldn't find a working car with gas.

Most people knew to stay off the streets, so the parking lot was empty, aside from a few walker bodies, stalled cars, shards of glass and garbage. The windows of the Quik-Mart were smashed, and Ian banged his rifle against the window frame, hoping to draw out anything that could be lurking within. He waited a few minutes and banged again.

"Looks clear," Vincent said as he stepped over the window sill and into the messy convenience store. They each grabbed a couple bags near the register, and began to fill them with anything they thought could be useful. Most of the food was gone, but they got lucky enough to walk out with 4 full bags of chips, cookies and soda, as well as a handy first aid kid they had found under the register.

Ian had found an entrance to a stock room, and waited by the door for Vincent to notice him. There was no clear way to see inside, and there was no way in hell he was going to open the door without some kind of back up. Just in case.

Vincent walked over to him, and Ian nodded toward the door with his head, and then brought a finger to his lips. He counted one, two, three, with his fingers before he swung the door open quickly and jumped back.

Vincent and Ian didn't hear anything moving within, and they were surprised to see a large swarm of walkers come bursting toward them. They tried to close the door, but there were too many, and they were overpowered. Grabbing their bags, they prepared to run, but Ian tripped over the still body of a walker that lay in the middle of the aisle.

Vincent didn't know he had fallen. He thought he was right behind him. But when he turned to look back, he was no where to be seen. He figured there was no way he could've gotten out of there alive. He stood outside the building, fighting with himself about what he should do. He clutched the two bags of food in his hands, and thought of Stephanie. He knew Stephanie was at home waiting for them to return. He knew going back inside would have been a sure death sentence for him as well.

The zombies hadn't followed him out of the store, meaning they had found something to keep them occupied. Probably Ian. Vincent knew he should go try to help. But he was afraid, and it was that fear that sent him running instead toward where Stephanie waited, instead of to where his best friend desperately needed his help.

Ian had fallen, but he had luckily landed in an opportune situation. He had fallen right next to an almost headless, still walker, and pulled the body on top of his quickly. The herd stopped moving, apparently looking for the man they had just seen fall, but not being able to find their pray.

It took at least a day for the walkers to stop sniffing around for him. A voice on the street grabbed their attention instead, and Ian watched with a sigh of relief as they filed out of the store and away from him.

After he was sure they were gone, he pushed the lifeless body off of his own and struggled to his feet. He stretched his arms and scooped up the two bags he had dropped in his tumble.

He walked into the store room to discover that it had been full, but full of items he didn't need. Luxuries that were pointless now. There was, however, a back door.

He opened the door and stuck his head into the alley, looking both ways. Looking left, the coast was clear. Looking right earned him a quick thump on the head before pain shot through his temple and all went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They carried me to their truck and drove away. I didn't wake up until hours later and we were still driving away from Washington. I was tied up. I asked them what they wanted, but they never spoke to me. Never said what they wanted me for. It took me months to get away from them, and I had to do things that I'm not so proud of to make it happen. But I thought about you, Stephanie. Kept thinking about you. I knew I had to get back to you and I was going to do anything in my power to make that happen. I had to make sure you were alright. And then, when I had finally gotten away from them, I thought that I was going to die for sure. I was surrounded by at least ten infected, and I had no weapons, no way to survive."

"How'd you get out?," Stephanie asked him, engrossed in the story.

"Beth.," he said, almost adoringly. Stephanie caught the hint of sweetness in his voice when he spoke her name. "And Teddy," he continued, not as _sweet_. "They hid in the shadows and took them out one by one. And then it was the three of us. And the three of us grew to five, and then ten, and then finally the twenty of us that came here this morning."

"I can't believe it's really you," Stephanie said. "Ian, I missed you so much. There's so much to tell you. Vincent's going to be so happy to see you…"

"Screw Vincent," Ian said angrily. "He left me there, Stephanie. Left me for dead. What kind of friend is that?" Stephanie frowned, knowing that it was how it appeared. While Vincent had left out the part about not seeing Ian actually get bit, the rest of the story matched with what he had told her almost two years before. Vincent had believed that Ian was gone, and of that Stephanie was certain. Vincent would never maliciously hurt Ian on purpose.

"Ian, you would've done the same thing. He thought it was too late for you."

"But it wouldn't have hurt to check."

"That's the thing. It _could've _hurt to check. Could've killed you both."

"Why are you defending him, Stephanie? You don't even _like_ Vincent, remember?" Stephanie closed her eyes and sighed deeply to herself. That was the problem now, wasn't it? She did like Vincent. She _loved _Vincent. And how on Earth was she supposed to tell her husband that?

"I just understand, Ian. I don't blame him for what happened to you. You were a victim of circumstance." Ian sat back, dumbfounded. Who the hell was this woman? Maybe he should ask.

"Who are you? You look like my wife. Your voice is the same. But you're not _her_, are you? All this shit's changed you."

"Could you really expect it not to? You've been through a lot. I understand that. But so have I. I became a Unit President, the lives of over a hundred people rested in my hands. Then, I went even bigger, Ian. No matter how much I didn't ask for this responsibility, I am now Supreme President. It's on me to make sure every one in the entire God Damned fucking WORLD is safe and rebuilding," she said, angry with her husband for questioning her loyalties. "Of course I changed, Ian. I'm not some shy, submissive school teacher anymore." Ian nodded.

"I see that."

"And Vincent is not some deranged psycho best friend that life time movies are made up of. He might have left you behind, but he only did it because he thought you were gone, and in his loyalty to you, he came to me to make sure I was safe. You should be grateful to him. I never would've gotten this far without him." As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Vincent poked his head inside and spoke quietly, assuming she was talking to Rick.

"Babe? Coming to bed soon?," he asked, which earned an even angrier glare from Ian on the other side of the screen. Stephanie sighed deeply and ran her hands through her hair. She nodded and Vincent smiled at her. "Hey Rick!," he said louder before he pulled his head back through the door and closed it behind him.

"Babe?," Ian questioned. "Is that why you're on his side."

"I'm not on anyone's side. It's been almost two years," Stephanie said sadly. Ian nodded.

"I get it," he said, even though he didn't really _get it _at all. "It's late. I'm tired," he said softly. This talk was not going the way he expected it to. Not at all.

"I'll come to the Unit in a few days. I have to finish up some stuff here and then I was heading out anyway. Unit 12 will just have to wait." Ian didn't respond to her. Instead, he just stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Stephanie to wonder if _that_ had really just happened. In all the day dreams she had about seeing Ian again, that was certainly not the way she had seen it unfolding.

_**A/N: Hope you liked the little flashback into what happened with Ian and Vincent. Ian will become a regularly mentioned character in the story.. Sorry it took so long to update. Been working the last three days, and today is my last. I'm having mixed emotions about not working anymore. I love my job, and my coworkers, and our customers. On the plus side, you can expect daily- or every other day- updates from here on out.. ;) **_

_**Bethyl and Richonne coming in the next chapter... And some Carl love soon. :) **_

_**Thanks for reading guys. Don't forget to Review! **_


	4. Always the Gentleman

Chapter 4:

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. You would think I had more time now that I don't have to rush off to work, but yeah… not so much.. But I have the next couple chapters outlined, so that should definitely speed up the writing process. Enjoy!**

"Make it a habit to sleep with animals?," McCallister grumbled toward a half awake Beth crudely.

"Excuse me?," she asked rubbing her eyes as she rolled onto her back in the hay and glared up at him.

"Should've assumed, I guess," he continued as he leaned back against the wooden stall on the opposite side of the one her beloved Dixie occupied. "Rumor has it you were originally with the Grimes group. None of you are very…well…cultured, to put it mildly."

"Anyone ever tell you that you're incredibly rude?," Beth asked as she stood up and crossed the stall to Dixie, irritated with his holier then thou attitude. Kevin shrugged, and smiled at her.

"Anyone ever tell you that it's stupid to sleep in a barn when there's a hundred or so perfectly good beds inside?"

"Why do you care where I sleep?" He walked up to her stall gate and reached out toward Dixie, who calmly and affectionately nuzzled into his hand. Beth was surprised. Until this moment, Dixie hadn't ever willingly let anyone touch her except Beth.

Xxxxxx

"She's beautiful," Beth said to Teddy and Ian as she watched the mare take a sip of water from the lake. They were hiding behind an overgrown rose bush, in some Podunk town that had stumbled upon by luck.

It was a beautiful scene. The sun was hitting her flank, making her seem almost silver in spots. Beth noticed that she had a saddle, but she couldn't see any evidence of a rider.

"Give me your bow," Ian said quietly, holding his hand out to Beth.

"No," she said sternly. "We're not killing her."

"We're going to starve to death if we don't eat soon," Teddy put in sadly.

"I won't allow it," she said glaring at them. Ian rolled his eyes, and Teddy lowered his own to the ground.

There was a rustling in the trees in front of them, and Beth watched as three walkers fell out of the trees, heading toward the beautiful horse. Beth grabbed her bow from behind her back, thankful that she had found it and that Daryl had taught her how to use it. With a little practice, she had gotten pretty good.

She took aim with the first arrow as she stepped from behind the bush and headed toward the walkers, who had almost made it to Dixie. She let the arrow fly and nailed the one that was closest to the horse. The horse bucked up, finally noticing the commotion around her, and brought its front legs down on top of the walker to her right. Beth smiled, finally seeing how this beautiful creature had survived for so long. She was one smart cookie.

Beth reloaded her bow and quickly took out the third, which left her and the horse just staring at each other.

"Hello gorgeous," she said as she inched her way toward the mare. The horse expelled a breath and shook its head. Ian and Teddy had come from behind the bush now.

"Beth, did you see what it did to that walker? You need to stay way from it," Ian said.

"Shut up," she whispered gruffly as she turned her head to look at him. "Just shut up." She turned back toward the horse and took another step forward.

"Hey there, beautiful," Beth said gently, almost reaching her. She stopped probably a foot or so in front of her, the horse shook her head briefly, and then they each visually assessed each other. After a few minutes, Beth outstretched her hand slowly, settling it on the horses cheek. The horse leaned in to her touch, which encouraged Beth to allow her hands to travel to her neck, and then her back. She flipped her tail happily. Beth tested the waters even fuller, by putting her foot in the stirrup and easily lifting herself on to the horses back.

Beth leaned forward, hugging the horses neck, as Ian and Teddy watched in amazement and slowly walked toward them. "Im'a call you Dixie," she whispered into the horses ear, as she thanked Daryl in her mind for teaching her to use a bow, which ultimately saved little Dixie's life. Dixie blew a breath out and stomped twice on the ground. Beth took that as an 'okay.'

"Come on guys, she's a peach," Beth said to her friends. They both eyed Dixie warily. "Meet Dixie," Beth said smiling.

"Geez, Beth, you already named her?," Ian asked. Beth shrugged.

"Just fit, I guess." Ian sighed and shook his head. He adored Beth, but in a brotherly way. And in a sisterly way, she had the ability to get under his skin and drive him crazy.

Teddy reached out and tried to pet Dixie's neck, but Dixie turned her head quickly, biting out at him. He pulled his hand back and gasped at her in the overly dramatic way he was accustomed to.

"Well, now I'm just insulted," Teddy said as he held his almost bitten hand to his chest. Ian laughed and tried to pet the horse, too, probably as a _haha_ to his comrade. But he was met with the same response.

"Well aren't you special," Teddy said as he put his hands on his hips and looked up at Beth. Beth smiled and rubbed the mares neck adoringly, knowing she was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If Dixie let McCallister touch her, it must've said something good about this arrogant, self-interested bastard that gave everyone a hard time. Beth took him in briefly. She supposed he wasn't an unattractive man, if you like the cowboy type. He had on a cowboy hat that had definitely seen better days, a paisley stripped shirt of gray and white, and a pair of tight blue jeans. He had a pair of work gloves hanging out of his pocket, and the glasses he normally wore were currently absent, his only accessory being his gold, oversized belt buckle. Beth couldn't tell what it was about him that Dixie approved of, but it made her feel better leaving her alone to know that she did.

Beth kissed the horse on the neck one more time before letting herself out of her stall and standing beside McCallister.

"What time is it?," she asked softly.

"Time to get your ass to work," he replied as he slipped the horse a sugar cube and walked passed her toward the next horse.

_Work_, Beth thought, almost in a panic. She had completely forgotten that she had promised her people that she would meet them to get their assignments that morning. She walked out of the barn, thankful that the sun was only just beginning to rise.

xxxxxxxxx

"Ticka, Ticka," little Judith joked as she tickled Daryls neck. Daryl smiled at her tiredly, and tickled her back with very little enthusiasm. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, clearly, as he was too busy chasing Beth around.

"Judith, come eat yer oatmeal," Rick told the girl who frowned and hopped off of Daryls lap and over to where her father sat.

"You okay, Sunshine?," Carol asked Daryl, concerned. "You don't look so hot." Daryl shrugged. He didn't feel so hot, but he wished everyone would stop with all the damned annoying noticing.

"Don't ya'll think she shoulda been in here by now?," Maggie asked them, holding her fork up in the air and her eyes scanning the crowd.

"Just Relax, Mags," Glenn said as he gently rubbed her back. "Beth will be here soon."

"Can't wait to see her," Carl put in. "I can't believe you guys didn't find me last night before it was too late for me to talk to her."

"Well, if you and Casey weren't attached at the hip all day, every day, maybe someone would've thought to grab you," Michonne said gently, which turned Carl a few different shades of red.

"Whatever," he mumbled as he bit into a piece of toast.

"That's her group there," Maggie intercepted as Beths group came in, Beth lagging behind and making sure everyone else got in line for breakfast before she did. They had come from the line and sat at the table next to Ricks. No one usually did, seeing as no one wanted to be so close to the President that he _might_ over hear their personal conversations. Beth came and stood in the middle of them, staring between her family and her group, not knowing where to sit. It all felt so…high school.

Her eyes briefly landed on Daryl, and damned if he didn't hate to see her so torn. He stood up, throwing down his napkin, causing every eye in the two tables to turn his way.

Daryl walked over toward Beths new group, cause' damned if he would make his own people move.

"Stand up," he commanded harshly, causing everyone to quickly jump to their feet and push their chairs back. Daryl quickly and efficiently pulled the table so that it was flush against theirs, creating one long table. "Sit," he commanded again, but his eyes were on Beth. Beth sat right where the two tables met each other, her eyes never leaving his, as the others pulled their chairs up to where the table now rested.

He sat back in his seat, the silence around them as everyone watched the quiet visual exchange, causing his heart to beat even faster. One person didn't seem to notice, though, because she was too busy admiring the fact Daryl Dixon had done something so incredibly sweet for her, especially after being such an ass the day before.

She smiled at him as the chatter awkwardly picked back up around the table. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders in a _whatever_ manner, before reaching onto his plate and shoving a handful of eggs into his mouth. _Daryl Dixon_, Beth thought amused and somewhat sarcastically. _Always the gentleman. _

**Coming up: (sometime in the next couple days): We find out where Beth and a few of her companions were placed within the unit and we will get a little Richonne action. I know you guys are missing it. I had some great cliffhangers the last story, and my mind is struggling to decide on what I want to do with this one. Any ideas? Don't forget to review! And as always, thanks for reading. ;)**


	5. Afternoon Delight

"What I'm tryin' to tell you is, we don' need six men patrolling the back wall. I mean, less' you spose the walkers gonna sprout fins next and start doing water aerobics," Daryl said as he leaned back against the high back leather chair in Lovitz's office, trying to get his point across to Lovitz and Abraham. Since the two troops worked so closely together, almost being one large troop, the three of them had been meeting twice a week to discuss safety strategies. When the meetings first started, Daryl didn't say much. Just a grunt here or there. But once he got comfortable, he had become one of the loudest voices in that room.

"Three tops," he continued. "One on each end and one in the middle. That opens up 3 men to put somewhere they can be useful, stead' a noddin' off and riskin' everyone in this place." The men nodded.

"Makes sense," Abraham said. "I'll hand out the order and we can try it out for a few days." There was a knock at the door and all of three of them turned toward the sound. Abraham stood up and opened it. Ian, Teddy and Beth stood on the other side, looking a little nervous.

"We've been assigned to your troop," Beth said, trying to sound as if a thousand butterflies weren't flapping around building nests in her belly. She raised her chin, trying to appear bigger but looking so small, nudged between the two men who had accompanied her. Daryl raised an eyebrow, wondering how in the hell Beth ended up in his troop. He'd definitely be having a talk with Rick about this. Lovitz stood, offering his hand to the three of them.

"I better be getting on," Abraham said as he wiggled an eyebrow at Daryl. "Ya'll have a nice day," he said to them all as he walked out of the room.

"We haven't been formally introduced," Lovitz said, smiling at the three of them after a brief nod of goodbye to Abraham. "My name's TL Gordon Lovitz, and this here is my STL Daryl Dixon," he said gesturing toward Daryl who then rose to his feet to stand in front of them. He nodded in greeting, crossing his arms over his chest. "Welcome to Troop 3."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Excuse me, President Grimes," Michonne said peeking her head through his office door. "I seem to have a delivery for you." Rick picks his head up from whatever he was writing and smiles at her slowly.

"Is that right?," he asks as he drops his pen to the desk in front of him. Michonne peeks behind her before walking into the room, and closing the door softly behind her. She smiles at Rick seductively, locks the door and turns back toward him.

"Sure is," she said smiling. Rick pushed the rollaway chair from the desk and turned.

"Aint you supposed to be workin' or something?," he said as she reached him and sat in his lap. Michonne rolled her eyes.

"Well, the way I see it, I could be counting towels and toilet paper, or I could be here…," she kisses him softly. "doing this…" Another kiss. "With you." Rick smiles as her mouth meets his again. He wraps his arms around her waist, relishing in the feel of her soft skin against his calloused hands as his hands reach up the bottom of her shirt and sprawl across her back.

Michonne nips his lip gently and Rick grumbles, lifted her easily to sit on top of his desk. In one swift motion, he lifts the shirt over her head and begins to trail kisses her neck and shoulder, while his hands are busy expertly unbuttoning her jeans. Michonne grabs his face, bringing his lips back to hers as she stands and allows her jeans to fall to her feet. She hops back up on the desk, and he grabs his belt, almost ready to break the damn thing to get it off.

Finally, the belt gives way and Michonne pushes his jeans down, reaching into the thin fabric of his boxers to free him.

The door handle wiggles, snapping them both back into reality. It's followed by a loud knock.

"Gotta be kidding me," Rick said, suddenly feeling like a teenager who had been caught with a girl by his parents. Michonne half smiled at him as she quickly slid on her jeans. Rick pulled his own back up as the knocking intensified.

"C'mon, Rick," Daryl's aggravated voice called through the door. "Gotta talk to ya." They finished getting dressed and Michonne leaned over to kiss his lips softly.

"To be continued," she said as she walked to the door.

"Damn right," he called after her. She smiled back at him, and opened the door to Daryl, who seemed to finally understand what had been happening, or _almost_ happening, inside the office. He smirked at Michonne, who rolled her eyes.

"Didn't your mama ever teach you patience, boy," she said, glaring at Ricks unexpected visitor.

"My mama taught me patience like yers taught you to crochet," he said smiling at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I can make a mean pair of socks, Dixon, and don't you forget it." Daryl laughed and Michonne walked away.

"Sorry brotha," Daryl said as he walked into the office and sprawled out in the chair opposite Ricks. He threw his feet up on the desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "Didn't mean to interrupt your afternoon delight." Rick wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at him.

"Shut up," he said, trying to sound serious, but unable to help the little smile that still clung to his lips. "To what do I owe this unexpected and completely unwelcome visit?" Daryl smiled, and raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"So Beth. Really?," he asked, believing that he had just said all he needed to say. Now Rick really did smile, followed by a shoulder shrug.

"I don't suppose a no comment would suffice?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had happened right after their initial meeting the day before, after he found out who Ian really was, but before Stephanies Presidential address. He had been on his way to speak to McCallister about the green house, and Beth stopped him mid step with a tap on his back. He turned and smiled at her.

"Look good, Beth," he said, taking in her clean appearance. She blushed slightly and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Rick. Can I uh…talk to you a sec?," she asked, appearing somewhat nervous.

"Sure thing. What's up?" She fiddled with her hands, pulling on the sleeves of her oversized cardigan.

"Well, I know you make all the assignments and such. I was jus' wonderin', ya' know, if it wouldn't be too much trouble…" Rick waited patiently for her to complete her thought. "Can I be placed in 3?," she said quickly.

"Three?," Rick questioned. "You know that's the policing troop right?," he asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to understand why she would want to be put there.

"I know," she said.

"I was gonna put you with Maggie, in 6." She smiled.

"And I appreciate the thought," she said quickly. "But I think…Just…Could you please?," she asked. He shrugged.

"If it's what ya' want, Beth, you can have it." Beth smiled at him.

"And Teddy and Ian, too, okay?," she said quickly before walking away, not giving him a chance to respond. She knew it was silly, but she had gotten attached to the two men and just wanted them to be with her. Aside from her family, they were really her only two friends. "Thanks Rick," she called after him.

Rick shook his head, wondering why she would want to be in Troop 3. Daryl's troop. Then he smiled to himself, the whole thing suddenly making more sense.

**A/N: So there ya go. Hope you enjoyed the Richonne tease, and the fact that Beth asked to be placed with Daryl. There's probably a reason for that. ;) Hope you enjoyed.**

**Coming up: We will visit our favorite couples from the Unit a little more. Carl and Casey. Michonne and Rick. Carol and Abraham. And yes… Daryl and Beth. We will see how Maggie and Glenn are doing soon, but not next time. But just so you know, they're super.. Haha. I'll update within the next couple days for sure. Don't forget to review!**


	6. Living Dead Girl

"So…," Casey said to Carl as they sprawled across her bed doing homework. "Beth's pretty." Carl grinned to himself as he shrugged and scribbled an answer on his paper.

"Guess so," he responded.

"How long has it been since you seen her?," she asked as she twirled her pencil in her fingers.

"About 7 hours," he said peaking over at her, realizing she wasn't going to let the topic drop. Casey rolled her eyes.

"I mean before today." Carl chuckled.

"Over a year," he answered.

"And you guys were friends?," she inquired.

"Yeah," he said, wondering where the hell she was going with this.

"But that's all?" Carl laughed, finally _getting_ it. Casey was jealous. It was pretry damn cute.

"If I'm being honest, I had a little crush on Beth," he said, earning him a pout from his girlfriend. There was nothing he loved more then teasing her. She sat back against the wall and folded her arms at her chest, just making Carl laugh even more.

"But…," he continued as he shimmied up to her side. "She's way too old for me, and she never looked at me as anything other then an annoying little brother. And I'm glad for that, because now…," he said, nuzzling into her neck and placing a little kiss in he curve between her neck and shoulder. "I have you."

Casey smiled and moved her head to the side, allowing him full access to her neck, but also giving her a view of the wall clock.

"You should probably go," she said softly. "Curfew." Casey could feel Carl smile against her skin and she closed her eyes, relaxed by him. Carl chuckled softly as he kissed her cheek.

"It can wait just a few more minutes," he said softly, their eyes meeting, as his lips found hers again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's over an hour late," Rick said to Michonne as they cuddled up on the couch in their suite. They had just put Judith to sleep, and were enjoying a few minutes of quiet. Rick was trying not to get pissed by Carl's tardiness, but it was damn hard considering the kid had been pulling this shit a lot lately.

"Don't be so hard on him, Rick," Michonne said as she ran her fingers through his hair. "We should be grateful he is doing normal things, like staying out after curfew with his girlfriend on a school night." Rick smiled, knowing she was right. But it didn't mean he couldn't do normal things, too…Like, for example, ripping your son a new one when he didn't follow the rules.

Judiths cry from the other room had them both lifting their head. Michonne smiled and leaned forward, kissing Rick gently.

"I got it," she said before she rose to her feet and walked into the bedroom to where Judith lay, probably afraid from another nightmare. Being through so much, the poor baby had a lot of them. Rick could hear Michonnes gentle words to Judy, and it warmed his heart to know that Judith would have an amazing mother in Michonne.

His attention was pulled by the creaking door, and Carl trying to slide his way inside without being noticed.

"You're late," Rick pointed out immediately. Carl hung his head, knowing he'd been caught…again. "This is the third time in the last five days. What do you have to say for yourself?" Carl brought his hand to the back of his neck, trying to think of some excuse that he hadn't recently used. Instead, he settled for something simpler.

"Dad…I'm sorry, okay?"

"No. It's not okay. There's rules for a reason, son, and if you don't want to listen to them, then you can just stay in the suite. For a week." Carl looked to him, his mouth hanging open. He'd never been grounded before. What in the actual fuck was happening?

"You can't be serious, Dad. You can't do that." Rick nodded his head enthusiastically, the idea of knowing where Carl was at all times suddenly very appealing.

"Damn right I can, and I just did. For the next week, its school and home."

"This is bullshit!," Carl exclaimed angrily.

"Better watch your mouth boy. One week can easily become two." Carl glared at his father with the hatred of a hundred teenage boys. Michonne walked into the room and raised an eyebrow at the exchange between father and son.

"Any louder and you'll wake her back up. Then you two are going to have to deal with me," Michonne said to the two of them with a small smile on her lips.

"I'm going to bed anyway, babe," Rick says softly as he walks up to Michonne and places a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," she replies, her eyes on Carl.

Carl goes to sit on the couch, avoiding Michonnes gaze. Michonne walks over and sits next to him.

"_Grounded_, huh?," she said stressing the word in a very Michonne like manner.

"It's not fair," he said softly, peering up at her through his over grown bangs.

"It's only a week, Carl. I told you something like this was going to happen if you kept testing his patience. Just because he's busy with the Unit, doesn't mean he doesn't keep an eye out on what _you're_ up to."

"Since I can't leave, can Casey come here?," he asked hopefully, looking over at her. Michonne rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.." Carl frowned and lay back on the couch. "Goodnight, Carl. You're father and I should be here around 7 o'clock tomorrow," she said clearly giving him a time frame for Caseys visit. Carl smiled.

"Night Michonne. Love you." She smiled, never tired of hearing the Grimes boys tell her that.

"Love you, too, kid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abraham had a late shift. He didn't mind working the nights, especially on nights like these when Carol would come out to spend time with him. They sat on the front wall, their legs dangling over.

"I'm not so sure about the people Beth brought in," she said after a few minutes of silence. Abraham frowned at her as he laced their fingers together.

"And why's that?," he questioned.

"The women seem so…quiet. And did you meet that Jasper character? He gives me the heebies," she explained. Abraham laughed.

"It's new for the women. Not everyone can walk into a place and take it over," he said as he bumped shoulders with her. " That Jasper guy, though. I've already decided to keep an eye on him. But mostly because of the way I saw him looking at you." Carol grinned at him.

"Oh cut that out," she said smiling. They heard rustling in front of them and Abraham stood to his feet.

There was only three of them, and Abraham could tell on first sight that there would be no saving them. Carol smiled up at him, as he quickly took them out.

"I have to go call for clean up," he said frowning down at Carol as he helped her to her feet. They climbed down from the wall and kissed briefly, before they went their separate ways for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth walked out of her room. It was late, but once again she couldn't sleep. A trip to Dixie might just be what the doctor ordered. The hallways were dark. To conserve power, the lights were set to dim after a certain time.

It wasn't long before she heard the footsteps behind her. She walked down the quiet hall and took the corner, abruptly stopping and resting her back against the wall. When he came around the corner, she stuck her foot out and he lost his balance, falling to the ground before her. She picked up her boot and set it on his neck instinctively.

"Daryl?," she said surprised, once she realized who it was that had been following her. She removed her foot and held out a hand to help him up. He looked at the hand and grumbled, embarrassed at being caught following her. Instead of accepting the offer of help, he rolled over and stood up, dusting off his torn jeans.

Beth looked him over. She was finally seeing him in his vest, and in jeans. He looked so much more like the Daryl she remembered, and it softened her heart.

"Why are you following me?," she asked with a soft smile.

"Wasn't," he said, trying to kept the blush from creeping into his cheeks.

"Yes you were. Why?" Daryl grumbled, slightly annoyed at her ability to always call him out on his bullshit.

"Dunno," he answered. "Guess I just wanted to say I was sorry."

"For what?," she asked, surprised that they were actually having an _almost_ conversation.

"I guess for bein' such an ass." She smiled at him.

"You forget that I already know that you're an ass. Apologies aren't necessary," she said playfully.

"Where ya' headed," Daryl asked, ignoring her comment, as Beth continued to walk.

"The stables. I need to see my horse."

"Hmm.," he responded, not knowing what else to say, but keeping a rhythm with her as they walked.

"This is different, huh? The Unit. Did ya ever think we'd find a place like this?," she asked him softly. "I know I didn't," she said when he didn't respond. "When I was out there, alone, I never thought I'd ever have a safe place to lay my head. Never thought I'd see any of you again. A Living dead girl, right?," she said glancing up at him, trying not to let the fact that he was staring at her unnerve her. "But here we are," she said nudging him gently, allowing a smile to cross her face. "Here _you_ are. Here this place is…I almost gave up hope, Daryl. I almost…," she stopped, and shook her head, not completing the thought. She fell silent as they walked.

He raised his hand to his mouth, biting on his thumb nail and wondering what to say that didn't sound completely idiotic.

"You were right," he said finally as they entered the ground level. She turned her eyes up to him.

"About what?," she said softly, stopping outside of the elevator.

"I really missed you, Beth," he said, almost so quiet that she couldn't hear him. But she did. She heard him. And those words meant so much to her. She couldn't help herself. She threw her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. His arms came around her slowly. He expelled the breath he was holding after his confession, and hoped he'd never have to miss her again.

**A/N: It's been a few days. Sorry about the delay. Hope you guys enjoyed the update! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. **

**Coming up: A little time jump. One week later. Stephanie and Vincent will return to the unit, and we will have a little drama with that. I know we're needing some action, and I definitely need to work that in somewhere.. I'm aware.. Lol.. Update sometime within the next few days.. Thanks ya'll! ;)**


	7. That bad, huh?

Chapter 7: **One Week Later.**

"It's great to see you," Stephanie said as she hugged Rick and then General Pierce as they greeted them on the roof. The helicopter was just beginning to quiet, and Rick looked behind Stephanie realizing it was just the two of them. Vincent followed his gaze and grinned.

"Took some lessons," he said with a wink, before shaking his hand and returning the gesture with General Pierce.

"Shouldn't you have some security or something with you?," Rick asked. Stephanie laughed.

"Probably. But I didn't want to feel like I was in a sardine can again. Just because we have access to showers, doesn't mean everyone uses them," she said with a small smile, noticing Ian's absence, but not wanting to say anything yet. They walked through the door to the roof.

"Michonne around? Wanted to bug her a little," Vincent said as they traveled toward the Presidential Suite. Rick nodded.

"She wanted to come up, but they're getting ready for a run and you know how demanding those check lists can be."

Truth of the matter was, Vincent had been thinking about Ian a whole lot since Stephanie had told him that he was alive, and he really needed someone to talk to that was partial to the situation at hand.

"I'm going to go find her," he stated, not really to anyone in particular. Rick frowned, sensing the tension between Stephanie and Vincent, and knowing she probably needed to talk about it.

"General Pierce, would you mind giving us a few minutes?," he asked the old man. Pierce smiled and nodded.

"I have to go talk to Abraham anyway. Sure is good to see you, Steph," he said sweetly. He always had a soft spot for that girl. Stephanie smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You, too." A soft blush worked it's way into the mans cheeks before he turned away and hurriedly walked down the corridor.

Rick opened the door to his suite and shoved it open, allowing Stephanie to enter first. She walked inside and stood by the side of the couch, holding her arms open and letting herself fall back and over the side, landing with a plop on the soft cushions. Rick walked over to her and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down to where she lay on the couch.

"That bad, huh?," he asked.

"Worse," she said frowning at him. She sighed and threw her legs over, sitting up on the couch. "He didn't want to see me?," she asked with a small pout.

"I told him you were coming. He didn't say anything one way or the other." Rick sat on the couch next to her.

"But he didn't show up this morning." she concluded, looking over at him. Rick didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. Stephanie took a deep breath, trying to pull herself together and not appear as weak on the outside as she was feeling on the inside.

"I know he's hurt about Vince, but you'd think he'd at least want to _see_ me."

"He's been through a lot, Steph. He'll come around, I'm sure." Stephanie sighed.

"I'm glad _you're_ sure, Rick, because I most definitely am not."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michonne was double checking the supply packs and looked up when Vincent walked into the room. She smiled at him as she tied the bag.

"Well hey there, Stranger," she said. Vincent stood, his feet together, as he saluted Michonne. She laughed.

"Sorry," Vincent said as he dropped his hand and walked over to Michonne, jumping on the table she had set the packs on. "Wasn't sure how to greet the First Lady of the Unit."

"Shut up. I'm not first anything.," she said playfully. He just grinned at her and shrugged.

"How you holdin' up?," she asked, leaning on her elbows on the table, the top half of her body propped up next to his legs. He looked down at her and smirked.

"You mean with my best friend who just also happens to be my girlfriends husband coming back from the _not so _dead? Gee…I'm just _peachy_," he said sarcastically.

"That bad, huh?," she asked.

"Worse," he said. "When Stephanie told me Ian was alive…," he grew silent a second as Michonne waited patiently for him to finish. "Let's just say I didn't handle it so well."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**One Week Earlier**

Stephanie walked into the room she shared with Vincent, her eyes burning from the tears she had just dispelled. Vincent stood up as soon as she walked into the room and crossed to her quickly.

"Hey," he said as he wrapped her up in his arms comfortingly. "What's wrong?" Stephanie broke into a fresh batch of sobs, unsure as to what she was to say or do next as she clung to his shirt. She had never expected this to happen.

"Steph…" he pushed after a few minutes of consolation. "I can't fix the problem if you don't tell me what's wrong." She pulled back and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"You're gonna want to sit down for this one," she said, trying to control her breathing and not sound like a stuttering fool. Vincent raised his eyebrow and followed her to the couch, sitting knee to knee with her.

"Okay..?," he questioned.

"Ian's alive," she said quickly before she lost her nerve. Her eyes remained on her lap, not daring to gauge Vincents reaction. If she would've looked up, she would've seen the numerous emotions flash over his face in succession. Surprise. Joy. Realization. Fear. Panic. Anger.

"What do you mean he's alive?," he asked, his own head lowered now as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

"I mean…," she started carefully, "that he showed up at 15 with 19 other people and asked about me. I was talking to him when you came in the room a few minutes ago. He's as alive as you and me, and now he knows about _us_." They were both quiet for a moment.

"So what does that mean for you and me, Stephanie?," he asked, already knowing and dreading the answer. He could hear her sniffle again, and it just about broke his heart that nothing he could do would be able to fix this. Just when he had won her over, just when the guilt had faded and they had accepted their love for each other, he was going to lose her. As if surviving in the zombie apocalypse wasn't enough.

The familiar pang of loss was beginning to pool in his chest, his heart feeling as if it was being constricted from the inside. Stephanie shook her head, but didn't answer.

"What does that mean for us, Stephanie?," he said again, louder, trying not to sound angry, but feeling the emotion all the same. He stood up and began pacing the length of the room. She looked up at him then.

"I don't know what you want me to say?," she said softly. He stopped pacing and looked at her quickly. He reached down and grabbed her hands and pulled her to stand in front of him.

"I _want_ you to say that it doesn't matter. I _want_ you to say that years have passed since you've seen Ian, and he will just have to understand that things have changed now. I _want_ you to say that he's just going to have to understand that _we love each other_." Stephanie looked into Vincents eyes and saw the moisture beginning to pool in the centers. She had never seen Vincent cry. Not even when he had come back to her all that time ago and told her Ian was gone. Now, the idea of loosing her was crushing him, and she could see it. It was killing her inside, tearing her apart, but she had made vows. She had made promises to Ian.

"Vince…I…," she dropped her eyes back down to the floor and he released her hands.

"I guess you've just said all you needed to, Steph. I'll have my things moved out by morning." He crossed the room and strode through the door, slamming it behind him, and breaking his heart into a million pieces.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We haven't really talked about it since," Vince said to Michonne. "I mean, we've talked but it's been all business. Who needs what where and when we're going to do this. His name or our relationship have been conveniently left out of those conversations." Michonne leaned against the table and sighed.

"That's rough, Furillo," she said looking up at him. "Was he there when you guys got here?," she asked. Vince shook his head.

"Thankfully, he was not." he continued. "I can only imagine how that would have gone. Can you say awkward?" Michonne frowned at him. He had a joking tone in his voice, but she could tell that he was having a hard time with all of it.

"You going to see him?," she asked. Vincent seemed to think for a minute.

"If you're asking if I'm going to seek him out, then the answer is yes. Eventually. But I think I'm going to let Stephanie get there first."

"Chicken shit," Michonne said teasingly. He shrugged.

"Just better that way."

"So what are you going to do now? Following Stephanie around the world doesn't seem like the brightest option."

"I haven't figured it out yet…So," he said, forcing a smile before hopping off of the table. Michonne stood up straight and turned to him. "As you can see, I've been having a little bit of a hard time figuring shit out. And I could really use a distraction…"

"You want in on the run?," she asked, happy with the prospect of having him along. The last run had been boring as hell, and even a sad Vincent was better then a boring every one else.

"If you don't mind me steppin' on your toes," he said with a wink. Michonne laughed and handed him the clipboard that held her preparation check lists.

"Step away," she said, walking away and toward the door, but not without smiling once in his direction. "I'm going to lunch."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rick had told her that Ian was assigned to the Policing Troop, so she tried there first. She exchanged brief hello's with Daryl before he set her off in the direction of Ian's supposed whereabouts. Luckily, Daryl had been spot on and she found Ian exactly where he said she would.

Stephanie had the advantage of seeing him first. He had cleaned himself up since their video chat, and he looked more like the man she had fallen in love with all those years before. The sight of him in uniform blues was also a familiar one, and for a moment she was taken back to a simpler time. A time when her only concerns were what she would make him for dinner, and what he thought of her new dress.

She shoved her hands in the front pockets of her blue jeans as she sauntered across the pavement. Ian had been talking to a small group of soldiers and had his back to her. They spotted her first, their words stopping mid sentence as they stood at attention and greeted their Supreme President with salutes. Stephanie sighed inwardly, pulling her hands from her pockets and pretending to be completely composed for the sake of her followers, and for the man who had once owned her heart. He turned to face her, his shoulders pulled back and formally posed, as she saluted her soldiers in response.

"At ease, Soldiers," she said in a commanding tone, trying not to notice the way his eyes were traveling over the length of her. He made no rush to greet her, gave her no smile, but stood with his hands to his side and regarded her carefully.

"It's good to see you, President Malone," Tobey, a young soldier she had been familiar with, said to her with a smile.

"You, too," she said, reaching out to shake his hand in greeting. "Do you think you fellas could give me and Mr. Malone a moment?," she said looking between them.

"Yes Ma'am," they said as they quickly walked away.

Stephanie and Ian stood staring at each other, neither of them making a move. The silence stretched between them, their eyes boring into each others.

"Is this really how it's going to be?," she said, shattering the silence. Ian expelled the breath he was holding, and shook his head, glad she had spoken first.

"I hope not," he answered. She walked up to him slowly, standing inches from him. She reached her hand up slowly and touched the side of his face. He leaned into her palm and closed his eyes. Stephanie smiled, bringing her other hand up, tracing the lines of his face. These were lines she had once been so familiar with, and her gaze couldn't help but be drawn to the mouth she had once kissed freely.

Ian opened his eyes, viewing her as if he had just realized she was standing in front of him. His hands reached for her waist and pulled her against him roughly, before his mouth met hers with a hunger unlike ever before. Stephanie's hands found their way around his neck, and she held on as if he would vanish had she let go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So I'm going to stop giving myself deadlines. Because it seems like every time I promise you guys a specific update date, I don't pull through. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update sometime soon.. LoL.. (Within the next 5 days for sure…Hopefully..Maybe…) **

**Coming up in the next chapter: It's time for a little more of our favorite character catch up. These are always fun chapters. And we will catch a little glimpse into the craziness that is going to ensue shortly… ;) **

**AND! OMG! Last nights premier? Amazing ya'll! When Daryl saw Carol I got a little teary eyed, and I am NOT a Caryl shipper. But it was a beautiful moment. I can only imagine how it's going to be when he sees Beth! Love triangle anyone? ;) And I don't know if you guys caught the extended trailer that had that little bit of Beth in it, but something about where she is kind of reminds me of the Unit? You guys catch that or was it just me? lol**

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. walking dead and barely hangin on living

"It's really beautiful up here," Maggie said as she looked down at Glenn. With Ricks permission, of course, Glenn had set up a beautiful little picnic on the roof for the two of them. The stars were shining, the moon was full. They could almost forget the craziness that ensued outside those walls, as they enjoyed focusing on each other.

"It is," Glenn said, even though it was her who he was speaking of. Maggie had a glow about her. Supposedly happened to most pregnant women, but Glenn thought there was no way that it would apply to anyone as well as did to her.

"I think something happened to Beth," Maggie said suddenly, turning toward him and looking down toward Glenn. She was sitting up on a blanket, hugging her knees to her chest, as Glenn sprawled out on his side next to her.

"I'm sure a lot happened, Mags. She probably just doesn't want to talk about it."

"Should'nt she though? Wouldn't it help to get it out?" Glenn reached out and wrapped his hand around her back, squeezing her side reassuringly. "Something happened with her and Daryl when they were together, too. But she won't talk about that either."

"She'll come to you when she's ready."

"She's different," she said sadly. Glenn grabbed her hand, pulling her down so that she lay next to him. He reached over and stretched his hand across her growing stomach.

"We're all different, Maggie," he said softly. "But it doesn't have to be a bad thing. Not anymore." Maggie closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Glenns hands over their unborn child, and hoping he was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_This isn't right. None of it. Shouldn't be here. Shouldn't be like this. These people…They're insane. There's no happily ever after in the apocalypse. Should be out killing those things, takin' what I want, answering to no one but me. Doing jobs? Menial, stupid, jobs that don't mean nothing? Naw. That's not me. Wasn't me before the walkers, and isn't me now. None of this means nothing. These people were stupid. Idiots. _

Look at him. Walking down a dark hall, whistling, not a care in the world. He should care. He should feel. He should fear. That was what life was supposed to be now. Blood. Death. Walking dead and the barely hangin' on living. Kind of poetic, if you think about it. That was life now. Not the four walls keeping us from them. We are them. We will all be them. He will be one of them.

Too long since I felt the warmth of blood on my hands. Too long. Look at him. It would be so easy. So easy.

"Hey man," he says to me, a fucking smile on his face, none the less. I grin back and reach into my back pocket, pulling out my 10' blade and bringing it across his throat in one quick motion. His blood splatters across a wall that's too clean. I laugh. Not anymore, it isn't. His body drops, blocking the hallway as his hands instinctively cover his throat, trying and failing to stop the bleeding, as he struggles for breath.

I rub my fingers together, the stickiness of his blood thrilling, as I step over his body and continue on my way. Now this was more like home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We'll tell them tomorrow," Abraham said excitedly, sounding like a giddy teenager. He held Carols hand tight as they walked through the corridors on their way up to their rooms, or rather, Carols room. Carol laughed.

"Pretty sure they already know, Abe," she said smiling.

"But we haven't made it official. It'd be nice to not have to sneak back into my bed in the morning."

"I told you before you didn't have to." Abraham shrugged.

"Just didn't want them talking until we were ready for them to talk." They turned the corner, stopping dead in their tracks. Abraham stretched out an arm, blocking Carols way.

"Is he dead?," she asked, a hand to her throat in horror, her eyes wide.

"Stay here. I'll find out," he said gruffly as he slowly walked toward the body that lay sprawled across the hall.

Abraham reached out and brought his fingers to the mans wrist. This had just happened. His body was still warm. There was no heart beat. Abraham saw the slit in the mans throat, and noticed their was no head trauma, which only meant one thing.

"Son of a bitch didn't even take out the brain. If we hadn't come down here, he wouldn't turned."

"Who would do something like this?," Carol said, shocked. It had been so long since she had seen someone killed in cold blood.

"I dunno. But we need to get Daryl and Rick, and we need to get them now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's go, Grimes! Any slower and we'll be caught for sure," Lucas commanded in a loud whisper as Carl jumped down the side of the gate, and out of the safety of the Unit. They had been doing this all week, sneaking out with Casey into the town. Sure, it wasn't very safe, but they got bored sitting in the Unit all the time.

Once Carl hit the ground, they ran quickly toward the park, which was only a couple blocks away. As soon as they reached the over grown grass on the edge of the play ground, Carl stopped and spun around, grabbing Casey around the waist and swinging her around. She squealed in delight as Lucas reached the metal slide and climbed up it in three large steps.

Carl set Casey down and she smiled up at him adoringly, causing him to bend down and kiss her quickly. She reached up, taking off his hat and placing it on her own head.

"Shit," they heard Lucas exclaim from behind them. "We have company guys," he said as he slid down the slide to stand side by side with them.

The herd was traveling quickly, the colder weather apparently not slowing them down at all. There was at least twenty of them. Carl reached for his gun, but thought better of it. If there were any more nearby, the sound would definitely draw them, not to mention draw the soldiers of the Unit.

"Think we can run for it?," Lucas asked as the three of them watched them inch closer and closer by the second. Lucas bent over, picking up a pipe that had fallen off a depilated swing set, and handing Casey another. Carl looked at Casey. He wanted to fight, had missed the thrill of it, but putting her in danger definitely wasn't on his to-do list for the night.

"We can try," he said as he nudged the two of them along. They ran toward the Unit, the herd following behind closely. Casey looked back and didn't notice the fallen branch in front of her, causing her to trip. Carl stopped, calling to Lucas, as they ran back to get her, just as the front walker in the herd reached out for her ankle.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Hey guys. Things are picking up. I'm very happy with this chapter, as it has given me some inspiration for the next couple. I know my updates have been a little spacey lately, so let me fill you in on where we're at with everyone at this point.**

**Rick and Michonne: Michonne's getting ready to go out on a run with Vincent as we had learned in the last chapter. Ricks doing everything he can to assure the Unit is a smooth running facility. They're still together. They're still getting married. I haven't forgotten. Lol**

**Carl and Casey (and Lucas) are in a heap ton of shit now that they've decided to be stupid teenagers and leave the safety of the Unit. We will find out what happens to them on the next installment.**

**Abraham and Carol are ready to tell the group about their relationship, and stumble across a body in the hall. Who killed him? I can promise you, it's not who you're thinking. ;)**

**Stephanie and Vincent aren't speaking, but she has made up with her husband, Ian. **

**Beth and Daryl also are getting a long better, and I know all you Bethyl fans are ready for things to heat up on that end. We will get there. I swear.**

**And that leaves Maggie and Glenn. Obviously, Maggie's worried about her sister, but that's all that's really happening there, aside from her being pregnant that is. **

**One quick shout out: KyannaLashae: First of all.. Thanks for the review! Secondly…About Beth… It was a super quick peak into where she's at, so I dunno… Maybe it was a hospital. Maybe I just have my stories on my brain 24/7 and I just saw what I wanted to see… But then again…there was something about that lady that made me think organized government facility… lol.. And it wasn't just the cop getup.. **

**Thanks to all my other regular reviewers as well.. Literaturechick, DarylDixon'sLover, Alex311... You guys rock! **

**Hopefully you guys are still enjoying the story. Don't forget to review to let me know. ;)**


	9. The four of them

"We have to move him before someone sees. I don't want everyone to get into a panic before we know exactly what the hell is goin' on..," Rick said as he stood with Michonne, Carol, Abraham, Stephanie and Daryl over the body of their fallen unit member.

"I got it," Abraham said as he gestured toward two soldiers at the end of the hall. "Excerpt discretion," Rick ordered as the men came up to Abrahams side and fully took in the scene before them. Abraham nodded and pulled the soldiers to the side, so that he could explain to them what needed to be done. Rick turned toward the others.

"Daryl, inform Lovitz of the situation there and organize a room to room well being check, being sure to check for suspicious behavior." Rick sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Boy do I miss the days of surveillance cameras," he said softly. Michonne smiled at him sadly and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Carol, if you could make sure this get's cleaned up so no one sees it," he said referring to the blood splatter the body would leave behind. "I'll put a few men on each end of the hall to detour people until it's over."

"I'm going to head outside and grab a few of the soldiers for extra in house security," Stephanie said once she saw that Rick was pretty much handling everything else. Rick nodded his approval before turning toward Michonne.

"I'll go check on them," she said with a nod, knowing that his thoughts were on his children as were hers. Family was always first and foremost. She had to make sure they were protected. "What are you going to do?," she asked him.

"I'm going to go inform his family," Rick said sadly as he turned his eyes toward the two soldiers who had just now begun to carry the man toward the Unit morgue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Casey!," Carl screamed as he stopped in his tracks and dashed back toward his girlfriend. Lucas stood frozen in his spot. Carl ran as fast as he could, but despite his best effort, he didn't reach her in time. Carl watched as the emaciated walker took a huge chunk out of Caseys calf, causing her to scream out in agony.

Carl didn't have time to think it over, he pulled his arm back and slammed his knife into the walker in front of him, kicking his foot out so that he could retrieve his blade. He walked toward the walker that had his teeth embedded in Caseys leg and raised his foot, bringing it down harshly, splattering it's brain across the grass and Caseys jeans.

One walker left, and its leg had luckily broken at the knee, causing it to falter just with out of reaching distance to Casey. Carl ended it quickly and shot his eyes toward a trembling Lucas.

"Help me get her to the gate."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It felt so good, the blood on my hands. The thrill of the kill. It'd been too long since I had gotten my hands dirty. Too long since I watched the life drain from someones eyes, felt my adrenaline pump through my veins eagerly._

_I had missed it, so much more then I had thought I would. I thought the one would be enough, but when I saw them there, the perfect little family, I knew I wouldn't be able to resist. She was young, and beautiful and he was handsome. They swung the small boy in between them, all wearing the same smile of contentment. It made me sick. _

_The four of them. I'll be fine with just the four of them. For now._

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Carl, Lucas and Casey ran up to the wall, screaming for someone to lift the latch and let them in. When no one came, Carl quickly found a way to jump the wall. He was confused briefly by the fact that no one was on guard, but he didn't really have the time to think too much on it. Casey was in trouble, and he needed to get her help.

He pulled the latch and opened the door to Lucas and Casey, and then quickly closed the door behind them. As soon as it closed, three soldiers came around the corner to take their positioning at the front wall. They snuck passed them quickly, heading through the front door and heading toward the west elevators so they could sneak down to B undetected.

They took a corner quickly, coming upon a large Unit gathering area that was just off of the west elevators. Carl stopped quickly, taking in the scene quickly before letting Casey rest solely on Lucas as he drew his knife to his side.

The young family had been slaughtered brutally, their insides hanging on their outsides, and then arranged neatly on the couch. It was sickening. The worst part was, they were left there to turn. Carl walked up to them quickly and raised his knife, planning on showing them mercy the only way he knew how. He raised his knife in the air as the woman of the family lunged at his middle, growling hungrily all the while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter, and the delay on getting it out there. I've been kind of obsessed with my Friday Night Lights fic lately. Don't hate me. I still have great ideas as to where this story is going to go, so stick with me people. I'm not giving up as long as you don't. Review Review! I appreciate you all so much! ;)**


	10. Trouble

Carl stumbled back, pushing against the head of the walker to avoid being bitten. Lucas set Casey down in a chair and grabbed the infected woman from behind, his arms encircling her waist as Carl jumped up quickly and stabbed her through the head. Lucas let the body drop to the ground, just as the man on the couch sprung back to life. He stumbled behind Lucas and Carl threw him the knife, which luckily he caught. Lucas turned quickly and ended the walker before it had a chance to attack. They both turned then toward where the child still lay propped on the couch. Lucas handed Carl back the knife, not having the guts to do it himself. Not to a child. The kid started to stir, it's eyes opening to reveal yellow, empty pools of nothing. Carl closed his eyes, bringing the knife down on the childs head but not wanting to witness it either.

Casey moaned behind them, stealing their attention.

"We gotta go," Carl said as he ran to her side and helped lift her off the chair.

"But what about…" Lucas commented as he looked toward the fallen family.

"We gotta go," he repeated urgently. Lucas nodded and went to Caseys other side, helping to support her weight as they entered the elevator and headed toward level B.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell is Carl?," Michonne asked the young teenager who was sitting in their suite. "Where's Judith?" The girl hopped up from where she sat on the couch, nervously fidgeting with her hands.

"Judith's s…s…sleeping," she sputtered.

"Carl?," she demanded.

"He went out with Lucas and Casey. They should be back soon." Michonne was furious with Carl, but tried her best not to take it out on the poor scared girl who was just doing Carl a favor.

"Your guardian know where you are?," she asked. The girl nodded. "Stay here, lock the door, and don't answer it for anyone with the exception of Unit leaders, understood?," she asked. She nodded again. Michonne stalked from the suite, closing the door behind her quietly as not to wake Judith. She heard the lock turn into place behind her.

What on Earth was Carl thinking? Leaving his little sister behind so that he could…What the hell was he even doing out at night? Michonne headed down the elevator, stopping on level 12 and heading toward Caseys room. That kid was going to be in so much trouble.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" !," Carl screamed as they entered level B. Casey hung loosely between them, struggling with unconsciousness. A group of troop members heard Carl scream and came running toward them, taking Casey from his hands and settling her into a wheelchair.

"Wait! I want to go with her!," Carl yelled as they quickly began to roll her away.

"Carl…" he could hear her whimper as they quickly wheeled her down the hall and toward the treatment center. Manuela stepped from around the corner and held a hand out to Carl, stopping him from following. Lucas stood in the background, his head lowered.

"The best thing you can do for her is to tell me what happened," Manuela said. Carls eyes followed Casey until she disappeared down the hall, silent tears zig zagging down his cheeks.

"I messed up," he answered softly. Manuela put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him to her side.

"How about you just start from the beginning…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Authors Note: So, I technically had a few more things I wanted to touch on in this chapter, but I am running out of time for the day and I wanted to make sure this chapter got up.. So, I'm sorry it's short, but it was difficult for me to spit out while still thinking of all the fun (not) things I have to do today.. **_

_**Next time: Daryl and Beth will play their roles as Unit police as they search room to room for the killer. Carl's going to have to man up and tell his Dad and Michonne not only what he did, but also what he discovered in the common area outside of the west elevators… Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading guys. I appreciate you. ;)**_


	11. Why ya gotta be so rude

A/N: Here we go ya'll. A little bit of a break has made me ready and willing to pick this up and get it going again. I'm prepared..ish..lol… So, please don't forget to review. I hope you guys are all still interested. Sorry about the break.

"Why would someone do this?," Beth asked Daryl as they walked room to room, checking for any signs of the evil man who could kill another in cold blood.

"Who knows why anyone does anything," he responded as he banged on another door. The door opened and a young mother stood with her son hanging on the fabric of her jeans.

"Can I help you?," she asked surprised.

"Is there anyone else in there with you, ma'am?," Beth asked, peaking her head inside the room.

"No, officer. Just me and Brody." Beth smiled down at the young boy and ruffled his hair.

"Stay in the room until you hear different," Daryl said gruffly.

"Yes, sir," she replied. "Is everything alright?"

"Just stay in the damn room," he replied before pulling the door closed in her face. Beth turned and glared at him.

"You don't have to be so rude, Daryl." Daryl shrugged and walked toward the next door.

"And you don't have to go around bein' so nice," he said as if it were a bad thing. Beth rolled her eyes, her ability to track his moods failing. She'd never met someone who was so…annoying…infuriating…and utterly irresistible all at the same time.

Daryl knocked on the next door and no one answered. They knocked again, harder, and heard someone scurrying inside.

"Unit police. Open the door or I'm gonna kick it down," Daryl growled. After a few seconds, Daryl reached out and grabbed Beths arm, pulling her back. He raised his foot, ready to smash the door in, when it opened. Jasper stood on the other side, his eyes wild.

"Jasper?," Beth asked as she took a step forward. She looked down and saw the fresh splatter of blood on his shoes. "Oh, Jasper. What did you do?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad!," Carl screamed as he came down the hallway one way, as Michonne descended down the other way. Rick looked up and saw Carl running toward him.

"What's wrong, Carl? Is it Judy? Is everything okay?," he asked quickly.

"Judith's fine," Michonne said, finally reaching them.

"What in the hell are you doing out here, then?," Rick asked Carl angrily.

"I went over the wall with Lucas and Casey," he replied.

"YOU DID WHAT?," both Michonne and Rick exclaimed at the same time.

"We went over the wall. I'm so sorry, Dad. Then Casey got bit and…"

"Casey got bit? Where? Is she okay?," Rick asked, trying to keep his anger at his son under wraps while he got the story.

"Her leg. She's fine. I brought her down to Manuela. But, Dad.."

"Carl. I can't believe you. I can't believe you did something so stupid…So irresponsible. You put your life and the lives of those kids in danger. If anyone knows better, it should damn well be you! I swear, if…"

"Dad!," Carl exclaimed, cutting him off. Rick stopped, his temples pulsing and his jaw clenched. "There's something else!," he continued.

"Of course there is! Can never just be one Got Damned thing at a time. Always has to be all at once."

"Let him finish, Rick," Michonne said gently as she put her hand on his arm.

"There was a murder. Someone killed a family outside the East Elevators. He just left them to turn, Dad. I took care of it, but someone just left them to turn," he said, still not quite believing that someone would do that.

"Shit," Rick said, calling Abraham over.

"There's been another one," he said before turning back toward Carl.

"Take him to the bodies and then get your ass back up to our room."

"Yes, Sir," Carl responded, ready to get as far away from his Dad as possible before his head exploded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl locked the cell door behind Jasper.

"I didn't do anything!," he screamed as he banged on the bars. "Beth! You have to believe me. I didn't kill no body!" Beth sighed and turned around, walking through the door and into the hallway. She leaned up against the wall and slid down til she was sitting back against it. Daryl watched her and sighed, before sitting next to her.

"You believe him?," he asked her. Beth shrugged.

"I don't know what to believe. I mean, Jasper's never been the nicest man, but I didn't think he was a killer."

"We're all killers, Beth." Beth rolled her eyes and looked over at him.

"You know what I mean, Daryl." Daryl nodded. Yes. He knew what she meant.

"We gotta go tell Rick," he said softly. Beth nodded.

"Can we just sit here a minute, first? It's just… He was one of mine. I just need a minute." Daryl nodded. He could give her a minute, let her collect her thoughts. He looked at her and nodded, trying not to let the silent tears that slid down her face effect him. An impossible task. Before he even knew what he was doing, he threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side. Beth rested her head on his shoulder and let herself cry for the man who Jasper had killed, and she tried not to blame herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Yes, it's short. Sorry about that. I'm out of time for the day. Thanks for reading, guys. I know it's been awhile, but I'm going to do my best to update at least once a week. Don't forget to review! I appreciate you.


	12. No Regrets

-Three days later-

Vincent didn't want to. Not even a little bit. But he knew that he had to just get it over with. He assumed that Ian would be leaving with Stephanie, and if he didn't talk to his former best friend before hand he knew he would probably never forgive himself.

Daryl had told Vincent where to find him, and he was exactly where he was supposed to be. He was talking with that Beth girl, and some other kid who came in with their group. Teddy, maybe?

"Ian? Think I can have a minute?," he asked, breaking up whatever conversation they were having. He could see Ians jaw clench, but he nodded the other two away. The two of them stood awkwardly, staring at each other as if they were strangers.

"I thought you were dead, man," Vincent said slowly, finally breaking the silence.

"But you couldn't check? You were in such a rush to get back to _my_ wife that you couldn't even make sure that I was gone?" Vincent looked down, trying to contain his irritation.

"It wasn't like that, Ian, and you damn well know it," he said, bringing his eyes back up.

"All I know is that I spent a long time doing everything I could to get back to Washington. And when I finally get home, my wife is screwing my _best _friend, the same _friend_ who left me to the walkers without a second fucking thought!," he screamed, his voice raising an octave with each syllable spoken.

"It wasn't like that." Vincent didn't know what else to say. He didn't know how to make it better.

"I don't give a shit what it was like, Vince. I'm back now. Stephanie and I are together again and you just need to stay the fuck away from me and stay out of our lives. Got it?," he asked, poking his finger into Vincents chest before turning away and stalking toward Beth and Teddy.

"Got it," Vince whispered, defeated, before he turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well that seemed to go well," Beth said sarcastically as Ian rejoined them. Ian shrugged it off, his way of letting that certain conversation drop. "So what's going to happen to Jasper?," he asked.

"I don't think they've decided yet," Beth answered.

"I still can't believe that he killed those people," Ian said disbelievingly. Beth sighed, the subject of one of her own killing innocent people still made her a little touchy.

"So tell us more about this Daryl Dixon character," Teddy said, urging the conversation on to lighter subjects. Beth smiled, a light blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Ohhhh… You like him!," Teddy exclaimed exuberantly, clapping his hands together.

"Shut up," she laughed as she playfully hit his shoulder.

"Isn't he old enough to be your father?," Ian asked teasingly. Beth rolled her eyes.

"Maybe like…an uncle, but not a father," she replied, enjoying the easy, fun banter she had with these two completely different, but completely amusing guys.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We should get married before Stephanie leaves," Rick said to Michonne as they cuddled on the couch. The night was finally over. Rick lived for moments like these, when he knew his children were sleeping comfortably in their beds, and Michonne was wrapped around him. Michonne laughed.

"Pretty sure she's leaving in like 3 days, Rick," she said peaking up at him from her position on his chest.

"Plenty of time. We'll throw something together. Nothing fancy, of course, but nice. Intimate. Just family and close friends. And you can finally be Michonne Grimes." He smiled, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Michonne Grimes, huh?," she asked as she squeezed his waist and snuggled her head deeper into his chest. "Has a certain ring to it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stephanie was beat. Emotionally. Physically. She couldn't seem to sit still, so she had been finding menial tasks to do around the Unit when she wasn't on conference calls, writing letters or filling out paperwork.

Vincent had found her walking up to her room, and called out for her. She paused, her head hanging a little lower. It had been so hard being around Vincent. She loved him. She truly did. But now that Ian was back, what was she supposed to do? What was she expected to do? She had made a vow to him, and she had to honor it. Slowly, she turned to face him.

"Hey," she said in a whisper.

"Hey," he repeated, stopping a few inches away from her. His eyes found hers, and they stood staring at each other for minute. Stephanies heart was beating rapidly. She loved Ian, but all she really wanted to do was grab Vincent and show him how much she loved _him_. She wanted to touch him, kiss him. Assure him that everything they had been through wasn't for nothing.

"I, uh…," he said slowly, searching for the right words. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be staying here at 15 after you go. I'll fly you and Ian wherever you need to be, and then we can have another pilot on standby to bring me back." Stephanie nodded. She knew this was coming.

"And I also wanted to just say…," he paused, dropping his eyes so that she wouldn't see them mist over with emotion. "I just wanted to say that I don't regret it, Steph. Not a single moment. I'd do it all again."

Stephanie felt the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I don't either," she whispered, causing his eyes to find hers once more. He wanted to kiss her, wanted to feel her close to him just one more time. But instead, he just nodded his head and turned around, walking away from the last piece of his past that had mattered to him, and trying to find the strength to look forward to the future.

XXXX

A/N: Have you all forgotten me? Show some love and REVIEW!


	13. Helicopters and Wedding Vows

3 days later:

_If only she knew how incredibly beautiful she is. Her blonde hair just aching to be twirled roughly in my grasp, her lithe body demanding to be pulled against mine. I have to make her see. I have to show her how much I love her; show her that we're destined to be together. She needs to know me, who I really am. To look past the blood on my hands and see the man inside the killer. Soon. Soon Beth will know all of it, and she will love me anyway._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The knock startled Michonne, then again her nerves were already doing a dance as the clock ticked away at the seconds, minutes, before the ceremony.

"Come in," she called as she turned toward the door. Stephanie peeked inside and smiled widely.

"You look beautiful, Michonne," Stephanie said dreamily, remembering her own wedding day in precise detail. "That dress is something else," she said raking her eyes along the floor length, off white satin dress that hugged Michonnes curves perfectly. "Rick's gonna faint at the sight of you." Michonne blushed and turned back toward the mirror, running her hands down the delicate material.

"It's been a long time since I've seen myself in a dress," she said with a small grin.

"Well, you look amazing." Michonne smiled softly in response.

"So today's the big day, huh?," Stephanie asked as she sat on the arm of the couch. "Any last minute jitters? Contemplating making a run for it? Because I got a helicopter on the roof and I could make it happen for ya'," she said jokingly. Michonne laughed and shook her head.

"Actually, I think I'm good," Michonne responded light heartedly. Stephanie nodded.

"I remember when I used to be so confident that Ian and I would grow old together."

"Not so confident now?," Michonne asked with a raised eyebrow. Stephanie sighed and slid off the side of the couch and settled on the cushion. "Vince?," Michonne inquired, already knowing the answer.

"Why? He say anything?," Stephanie asked, sounding like a high school kid in search of information about a crush.

"He didn't have to say anything. The both of you have been walking around here with your heads hanging low since you got back. The only one that doesn't seem to notice that you're pining for each other is your _husband_." Stephanie groaned and ran a hand over her face. She looked at Michonne and pouted.

"What am I going to do?," she asked, knowing that in a few hours she was expected to board the helicopter with her husband and her lover, and that her lover would be returning and she would probably never see him again. It literally felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest with just the idea of never being with Vincent. But when she asked herself how she felt about loosing Ian, _she hurt_, but the hurt was no where near as intense. What the hell was she supposed to do about that?

Michonne stood up and relocated to the spot on the couch beside Stephanie. She reached over and delicately took Stephanies hand. Their eyes found each other and Michonne smiled reassuringly.

"My mama used to tell me when I was growing up, that you should listen to your head. But you should _always_ follow your heart." Stephanie smiled sadly.

"Is that what you're doing marrying Rick?," she asked with a tiny sniffle, trying to hold back her tears.

"My heart wouldn't lead me anywhere else. Where's yours leading you, Steph?" Stephanie shook her head and leaned back against the couch, closing her eyes. That right there was the million dollar question.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You sure you wanna do this, brother?," Daryl asked Rick as he watched him straighten his tie in the mirror. "There's a helicopter on the roof. I can have Vince fire it up and we can get the hell out of here in 30 seconds flat." Rick laughed and turned toward Daryl.

"I'm pretty damn sure," he said. There was a knock on the door, immediately followed by Carl and Judith walking inside, both dressed in the best clothes the community closet had to offer.

"They're ready for you, Dad," Carl said with a smile. Rick walked over to his children and ruffled Carls hair and kissed Judiths cheek.

"You're sure you're okay with this?," he asked Carl, even though he already knew the answer. Carl smiled.

"Are you kidding? If you ask me, this took way longer to happen then I wanted it to." Daryl laughed and walked up to them, urging them out the door.

"You and me both, kid," Rick said with an affectionate smile. "You and me both."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"I stand before you today, not your Supreme President, but a close friend of the Bride and Groom," Stephanie began as she stared out at the small collection of close friends and family that were invited to the small, garden side ceremony. The larger party was scheduled immediately following, and the entire Unit was invited to join them in the cafeteria for dinner and dancing.

Rick couldn't take his eyes off of Michonne, the satin dress teasing him with glimpses of the skin underneath.

"I'd like to begin the ceremony by taking a moment of silence to remember all of those who could not be here with us today." The group bowed their heads, all thinking of those they've loved and lost along their way to the safety of the Unit.

"Now, this is a happy occasion, and I'd like to be amongst the first to congratulate the two of you. In times so full of woe, finding love, cherishing it and holding on to it is the most special, unexpected gift you can find. Such a gift couldn't have been given to two more deserving people." Stephanie's eyes briefly met Vincents, and she quickly lowered them back to the notes she held in her hand and cleared her throat.

"Corinthians 13:4 said it best. Love is patient and kind. Love does not envy or boast. It is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way. It is not irritable or restful. It does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things. Believes all things. Hopes all things. Endures all things. Love never ends." She paused for a moment, allowing the words and the message to seep in.

"Rick and Michonne have decided to write their own vows. Rick?," she urged.

"I feel truly blessed to have found you," he started slowly, his thumbs stroking hers as they stood vowing their lives to each other. "I met you at a time when I thought that I would never find happiness again, and you showed me just how wrong I was. You stormed into my life, katana blazing, and sliced down every wall that I used to protect my heart from the pain that life was content to throw at me. And I fell in love with you. Thank you for showing me that there was more to life then walkers and regret. Thank you for showing me how to live again." He paused, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring. "I, Rick Grimes, take you, Michonne, to be my wife. Through sickness and health, walkers and apocalypses, until death do us part."

Michonne smiled and pulled a hand away from his, batting quickly at a stray tear of happiness, before find his hand again with hers. He slid the ring on her finger easily and smiled.

"When I met you and your family, I was completely hopeless. I had lost everything, everyone, that had ever meant anything to me. But slowly, my heart began to beat again. I found a life, a home and a family with you. I love you so much," she whispered, grabbing a ring from Carl for his father. "I, Michonne, take you Rick Grimes, to be my husband. Through sickness and health, walkers and apocalypses, until death do us part." Rick squeezed her hands, both of them smiling at each other like love-struck teenagers.

"By the power vested in me, by the order of the Free world, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Stephanie said, her own eyes misting with emotion at such a happy sight. "You may now kiss your bride," she said smiling.

Rick reached out and pulled Michonne up to him roughly, earning a few whistles and hoots from the boys in the crowd, and romantic sighs from the ladies. Rick brought his mouth to hers and kissed her fiercely, before they turned around and smiled at the group.

"Family and friends," Stephanie said from behind them. "It is my honor to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Rick Grimes."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**_A/N: Nice, fluffy chapter for you all. But the excitement is not over… I have the next couple chapters outlined and let me tell you, shits about to go down.. Lol.. Don't forget to review, my loves! It gives me my motivation! ;)_**


End file.
